


Secret Ghost Trap Kissing

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: Erin Gilbert has been lonely and whenever they trap a ghost inside the ghost trap, she secretly kisses the trap.
Relationships: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann, holtzbert - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Secret Ghost Trap Kissing

Erin, Holtz, Patty, and Abby are all in the fire station hanging out. They are seated at a table, eating pizza and sharing stories. "Remember that time when I was pissed cause my mom yelled at me for not wanting to ever wear a bra?" Patty asks. Holtz grins, "Oh my gosh I actually remember that!" Erin laughs quietly, "So what did you do?" Patty sighs, "Well I was only 14 so of course I still had to listen to her, so we went and got one." Abby makes a face, "I hope it wasn't a pink one she made you wear." Patty laughs, "Man, that would've been tragic, but luckily nope it was the color I wanted, a black one." 

* * *

"Well enough talking about my boobs ladies." Patty says. They all agree with her. "Have you guys ever wondered what would happen if a ghost would get a crush on you?" Erin asks. Everyone laughs at what she just said. "Well I hate to brag but some lady ghosts probably do, especially seeing you guys let me drive the hearse." Holtz says. Erin stares at Holtz and then blushes a bit. "Oh you find it sexy too Erin?" Erin is caught off guard by Holtzmann's question. "Huh, oh um, if I was a ghost I would." She then laughs, trying not be so awkward. Holtzmann raises her eyebrows at Erin as a flirting gesture. Erin puts her hand over her face for a moment hiding it. 

* * *

"Guys we should all go watch a movie in the other room." Abby suggests. "Great idea Abby!" Patty says. They all head off into the other room except for Erin. Holtzmann sees that she's not following the rest of them. "Erin, are you coming?" Holtz asks. "You guys go ahead, I'm gonna use the bathroom first." Once they all leave, instead of going off into the bathroom, she stays in the main area of the station. She goes over to Holtzmann's work bench where the ghost trap is sitting. They just recently trapped a beautiful female ghost. She goes over and kisses the ghost trap, it always makes her feel warm and tingly inside. She feels like she'll never get a real kiss from a woman, let alone Holtzmann.. so she's secretly been resorting to this.

* * *

Suddenly, Holtz walks in. "It was taking you kinda long and I came to make sure you're alright." Erin jumps a bit, "Yeah, yeah I'm completely fine." Holtz looks puzzled as to why Erin is standing over by her work bench. "Is something wrong, I thought you were just using the bathroom?" She asks. "Oh I did use the bathroom but then I wanted to see if I remembered to throw my paper cup away that I was drinking from, when we had our pizza." Erin comes up with an excuse. Holtzmann grabs Erin's hand, "Well come on, you're missing the movie."

* * *

Holtz and Erin walk in the room hand in hand. "Oooh what have you two been up to?" Patty asks. Holtz lets go of Erin's hand, "i just went to see what was taking her so long." Holtz replies. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to just walk in on someone who's using the bathroom?!" Patty replies. "I didn't walk in on her, she was in the main room when I saw her." Holtz says. "I was just seeing if I remembered to throw my paper cup away." They both sit down and watch the old ghost movie called The Phantom Carriage. 

* * *

Erin and Holtz are seated next to each other, while Abby and Patty are sitting on chairs which are in front of the sofa. The chairs are only a bit in front of the sofa, but not blocking their view. They would have to turn around though to see exactly what Holtz and Erin are doing behind them. As they watch the movie Erin gets a bit freaked out and grabs onto Holtzmann's arm. Holtzmann then places her arm around Erin, letting her occasionally hide her face against Holtzmann's shoulder. 

* * *

"We face real ghosts all the time and you're afraid of a movie?" Holtz asks. "It's different, I can't explain it." Erin blushes. "Maybe you just wanna be close to me." Holtzmann says. Erin just goes silent and grins. Erin starts missing the warm and fuzzy feeling against her lips and her whole body from kissing the ghost trap. She knows she feels warm and fuzzy around Holtz but she's needing something against her lips again. She wishes she could just go for it and kiss Holtz! She knows that wouldn't be right cause what if it would scare her away? She needs to make up an excuse and fast! 

* * *

"I have to go to the bathroom, so you might wanna let go of me." Erin says. Holtzmann laughs, "Really, you have to go again?" Erin grins shyly, "Look I had a lot of water okay?" Holtzmann moves her arm. "Okay but hurry back cause I liked that position!" Erin gets up and walks away blushing. The way Holtz worded that sounded really hot! Erin goes again into the main room over by Holtzmann's work bench, she looks around making sure no one is coming. She bends down and kisses the ghost trap, feeling the radiation flow through her. She proceeds to kiss it again but a little longer this time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Patty, Abby, and Holtz are all watching the movie. Abby turns around, "Where is Erin?" She asks. "She went to the bathroom again." Patty looks confused, "Maybe she's lying to you and not really going to the bathroom, you should probably go check." Holtz agrees that it's a good idea that Patty has. She walks out of the room and very quietly into the main room, she spots Erin bent over by her work bench kissing the ghost trap! She walks over slowly. "What the hell are you doing?" Holtz asks. Erin jumps super high, "Holtz what are you doing here, you scared me so bad!" 

* * *

"I came to check on you cause it was taking you a while again and I thought something was wrong." Erin blushes knowing she was busted. "I was just...yeah..you really didn't see that." Holtzmann walks right over to her and places her hand on Erin's shoulder. "Look Erin if there's some sort of kink you get off of kissing this ghost trap, you can tell me." Erin turns bright red, "It's not really a kink, it's just the radiation makes me feel all warm and tingly inside." Holtz grins and then looks serious again, "You know there's other ways to feel warm and tingly that aren't so dangerous." 

* * *

Erin whispers, "Holtz are you saying I should have an orgasm?" Holtz almost chokes on her own spit, "Oh god, I just meant there are other ways, I mean if you wanna do that then that's one way." Erin doesn't know what to say for a moment. Holtzmann starts to slowly walk away, when Erin grabs her arm. "No please, you don't have to leave." Holtzmann's eyes widen, "You wanna have me watch you?" Erin blushes, "Holtz, I didn't mean I'm gonna orgasm in front of you, or at all." Holtzmann looks serious, "Okay but what's bothering you and what do you wanna do to experience the feelings you get off of the ghost trap?

* * *

Erin blushes and isn't sure how to say it at first. "I just really wanna kiss someone I care about, so I can feel all warm and tingly inside." She replies. Holtz looks at her, "Erin, Kevin isn't here right now." Erin shakes her head, "Holtz I'm over him and have been over him!" Holtzmann has a feeling Erin might be hinting to her, but she needs to tease her more until she confesses. "Do you want me to go get Abby or Patty?" Erin shakes her head no. She leans in and kisses Holtz on the lips! Holtzmann kisses back with lots of passion and places her hands on Erin's hips. Erin starts quietly moaning as they kiss. She breaks the kiss, realizing that the others might come and look for them. "We should probably head back before they come looking for us." Erin says. "Wait, so I just want you to know that I'm up for kissing you anytime you need something to make you feel good." Erin blushes, "Are you saying you have feelings for me too, or is this just to satisfy me?" Holtz smiles, "It's because I like you and also wanna make you feel good, while in return making myself feel good too." 

* * *

They are about to walk back when Erin stops them for a moment. "So if we keep kissing from time to time, do you think we could do the other thing together?" Holtz pretends to be clueless, "What exactly do you mean?" Erin blushes, "Ya know so I can have an ...um...(she lowers her voice) orgasm?" Holtz bites her lower lip, "Yeah of course we can do that sometime." She gently kisses Erin's lips again and then they head back to watch the movie. "What on earth took you guys so long?" Patty asks. "We got talking about past memories and stuff that makes us feel good." Patty and Abby go silent and just give each other a look. They continue watching the movie without a word being said or anything else being asked.


End file.
